wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamamaru
Gamamaru (ガマ丸), more commonly known as the Great Toad Sage (大ガマ仙人, Ōgama Sennin) is the oldest and most respected toad of all the inhabitants of Mount Myōboku. Because of his age, the other toads affectionately call him Great Honourable Geezer (大じじ様, Ōjiji-sama). He is famed for his highly accurate prophecies. He is the caretaker of Paul Gekko before his death. Appearance He is one of the largest inhabitants of Mount Myōboku, easily equalling Bunta, Ken, and Hiro in size. He is brown in colour, with a white belly, is very wrinkled and has taken to squinting. He wears a professor's hat with tassels and an orb on top of it. He also wears a necklace with the toad's village symbol for "oil" (油, abura) on it. The place where he called Jiraiya and Naruto to receive their prophecy is lined with what appears to be giant scrolls and he sits in a shallow pool of water which has the kanji for "sage" (仙人, sennin) inscribed on it. Personality At his great age, Gamamaru seems to constantly smile and tends to have his eyes closed or takes to squinting. He is portrayed and described as being senile, and sometimes out of touch with his present situation, so he does tend to forget things easily and quite quickly. However, when reminded, he is still able to remember things and can easily tell things very precisely. As a sage, he is also very wise, and is quick to stop Shima and Fukasaku from bickering and encourages harmony. It would seem that unlike most other toads, he actually has respect for Jiraiya, and has urged both Shima and Fukasaku to cooperate with him. Abilities Being the oldest toad sage of Mount Myōboku, he is very wise and has immense knowledge and is greatly respected by his fellow toads. Gamamaru is shown to have immense longevity, having been around since at least before the birth of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Senjutsu Even when he was still very young, Gamamaru understood natural energy and how to harness with deep knowledge and control. Using it, he could easily lift massive stone structures. His knowledge and skill was so great that he played a pivotal role in aiding Hagoromo and Hamura to stop Kaguya, having taught them personally. Gamamaru played a vital role in the Eggman Imperial Era to help Paul Gekko grow into a fine shinobi. Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Gamamaru adopting Paul Gekko.png Chaos Kin killing Gamamaru.png Murakumo Gekko slays Chaos Kin.png Over a thousand years ago, Gamamaru laid sight to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki enslaving the land to Infinite Tsukuyomi. Years later, Gamamaru approached the princess' twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki. He revealed to them the sinister nature of their mother's regular ritual to the God Tree, urging them to seek out the truth. Once the twins learned about the people being offered to the tree, they sought out Gamamaru to hear the whole truth about their mother's actions and the dangers posed by the God Tree, as it was continuously draining Natural Energy from the world, depleting the supply. Ultimately, the twins asked Gamamaru to teach them senjutsu, which he intended to do from the start. As Hagoromo finished his training in senjutsu, a messenger toad came to inform him and Gamamaru of Hamura's sudden disappearance, speculating that Kaguya discovered their plan. Upon returning the village and evacuating the people for the impending battle, Gamamaru gave Hagoromo a final gift, a sacred seal tag created by the Sage Toads over the centuries that could revive anyone from near death once. From a distance, Gamamaru then watched as Hagoromo confronted Kaguya only to have to fight a brainwashed Hamura. To Gamamura's surprise, Hagoromo chose to fatally wound Hamura to free him from Kaguya's control before using the seal to save him. This impressed Gamamaru, as it also awakened Hagoromo's Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan. Several years later, Gamamaru gave Hagoromo a prophecy, stating that a "mischievous blue-eyed boy" would unite the tailed beasts and change the world. Years later, Gamamaru approached Hagoromo again after he sent his two sons, Indra and Asura Ōtsutsuki, on separate missions to determine the successor for Ninshū. When noting the two siblings' respective development, he asked Hagoromo what he hoped to gain from this. To which, Hagoromo noted how differently his sons developed, hoping that the journey would help each of them become better balanced by improving where they were found lacking: Indra in compassion and Asura in strength. Centuries later, when Jiraiya was training at Mount Myōboku, the now-elderly Toad Sage made a prophecy concerning him: Firstly, that he would go on to become both a talented ninja, and a pervert without equal. Jiraiya would walk across the world as a sage, "observing all creation, watching as nature takes its course", and in doing so he would also write a book. Jiraiya was also told that he would one day have a student with the power to save or destroy the world, and that it would be Jiraiya's actions that will determine which path this student takes. During the Great Grand Civil War, at some point, the Great Toad Sage saw the orphaned siblings and Paul Gekko. Following the burial of the Gekko parents, the Great Toad Sage took care of the siblings and raised them as the "Children of Prophecy". Using the Telescope Technique, the Toad Sage watched the meeting between Nagato and Naruto. Jiraiya had originally believed that Nagato was the boy mentioned in the prophecy, but shortly before his death came to believe that Naruto was what the prophecy referred to. When he saw Naruto convince Nagato to sacrifice himself for the citizens of Konoha, the Toad Sage told Gamabunta that both he and Jiraiya were wrong: the prophecy was about Naruto and Nagato. He wonders if The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi really was the key to changing the world. The Great Toad Sage was cursed by the evil scientist, Doctor Eggman, for refusing to surrender the Great Force to him. Knowing Paul's destiny and that his own time is short, the Great Toad Sage sends Nawaki Gekko to retrieve the boy and his siblings. When Paul and his siblings arrived, the Great Toad Sage asks Paul Gekko to break his curse. Although Paul Gekko braves the dungeon inside the Toad and defeats the Chaos Gohma, it is already too late to save the Toad. Before he dies, he tells Paul about the "Creation of Dens" by Yahweh and Yula; Kaguya's grandparents, and how they left behind the golden sacred triangles when they rested from their work for seven days. He also tells Paul of Eggman and his intention to steal the Triforce from the Sacred Realm and tells Paul to never allow Eggman to take the Triforce. The Great Toad Sage gives him the Great Force and tells him to seek out the Princess of Mushrooms who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Great Toad Sage then dies, turning into stone in the process and smelted the petrified corpse into piles of ash. Legacy After the Death of Gamamaru, Girouette took care of the children of Vent's parents and Murakumo's parents after rescuing them and Girouette gives Murakumo the necklace to remind him of how he trained him the way of the ninja. Trivia *Gamamaru wears a necklace with the kanji character 油 (Abura, Literally meaning: oil) on it. It is frequently used in reference to toads in Naruto. *Along with the tailed beasts, Gamamaru is one of the few beings who existed from Hagoromo's era. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Entities Category:Fanon Category:Deities